Generally, in a printing apparatus, such as a word processor or the like, when the user enters desired character strings including one or more characters, such as letters, numerals, symbols, simple figures, and the like, via the keyboard or the like, font data corresponding to text code data of each character is read out from a ROM or the like having predetermined font data stored therein, and character string image data is formed based on the font data such that the data is arranged in a predetermined display image-forming area, whereby display image data is formed. A display image represented by this display image data is displayed on a predetermined display screen. This permits the user to view and check on results of entry and edit of desired character strings effected via the keyboard, in the display image which is displayed on the display screen with the results reflected thereon.
After the checking, when the user depresses a predetermined print key or the like, the printing apparatus forms character string image data, in the same manner as described above, based on font data such that it is arranged in a predetermined print image-forming area, whereby print image data is formed. A print image represented by this print image data is printed on a predetermined printing object. This permits the user to print a character string image of his desired character string checked on the display screen, on the predetermined printing object. Further, the user can store (register) the desired character string image which he entered via the keyboard or the like and checked on the display screen, in the form of text data which is a source of the desired character string image in a memory area of a predetermined storage medium. Further, he can read it out at a desired time point and print it on a predetermined printing object after verifying the image on the display screen.
In the conventional printing apparatus, such as the word processor, however, it is assumed that a desired character string image is printed on a predetermined printing object after it is checked on the display screen. Conversely, the user can print his desired character string image only after it is displayed on the display screen. On the other hand, print images the user desires to print include (regular or repetitive) character string images that he would like to print habitually and frequently. Examples of such print images are the name of the user himself and the name of his division. Once these print images are checked on and registered or stored, they are needed only for printing but checking of them is no longer necessitated.
Further, in everyday operations, if the above regular character string images have to be printed while other character string images are being entered and edited, it is required to once save (store) the character strings being edited, and then read the regular character string images for printing. Moreover, after the regular character string are printed, it is required to read (restore) the character strings being edited, again, and resume the editing operation. This is an inconvenience. In some word processors (including word processing software installed a personal computer (PC), the user is permitted to handle a plurality of edit screens at a time by switching between the edit screens or displaying the edit screens at the same time. In the former case, however, the user has to switch an edit screen being used for editing operations to a new edit screen, read regular character strings to display them on the screen, print them, and then return to the preceding edit screen used for the editing operations. This is troublesome and time-consuming. In the latter case, to display a plurality of edit screens at a time, a large display screen is required. Further, to use such a plurality of edit screens, a large memory capacity for storing a plurality of display image data items to be displayed on them is necessitated. Therefore, they are not suitable for a small-sized and inexpensive printing apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image printing method and apparatus which are cable of printing a regular character string image of registered regular character strings at a desired time point through simple operations, irrespective of whether other character strings are being edited or not, while saving the capacity of a memory used for displaying images.